Into the Night
by heavenlydragan
Summary: The front gates of the Sanderson sister's house were bolted shut and hadn't been opened since that night one year ago when Alison, Max and his little sister Dani had ventured inside, lighting the black flame candle and bringing back the three witches from the dead.


**Prologue**

A heavy fog hung over the Sanderson sister's house in the early hours of the morning. This morning wasn't any other morning however and this day wasn't just any other day. It was the morning of All Hollows Eve.

A young woman made her way down the path to the old house until she came to a stop in front of its closed gates. She had dark wavy hair that ran down the front of her black cardigan that she was wearing over her light-brown blouse. The blue denim jeans just obscured her sandals.

She surveyed from what she could see of the house through the wooden bars and then took a look at the grounds and path that led up to the house. Nothing stirred. With that she looked down at the locked chains around the wooden bars between the two gates bars.

"Leithio…" she said quietly.

There was the sound of a click within the lock of the chain and it began to unwind itself from around the gate until it eventually fell to the ground. She then opened the gate, and walked inside, making her way up to the house.

It didn't take long. She walked up the steps to the doorway and turned the handle, pushing the unlocked door open and stepped inside.

Even though no one had been in the house for a long time a presence could still be felt. The young woman could feel it. Dark shadows seemed to be lurking in the still air, along with a faint smell of death hanging in the chilling darkness. Whispers of long-dead children echoed with the sound of footsteps that were coming from nowhere.

"Iya gyagrim galad," she said, holding out her right hand and a bright-blue flame appeared just above her palm, giving her light to see where the switch was to turn on the house lights.

Once she had she distinguished the flame and flipped the switch turned to look back at the house.

It was filled with dust and an excessive amount of cobwebs. There were gaps in the floorboards and holes in the walls. Cages hung from the ceiling, ornaments, small bottles, and roots that had been once been used for mixing potions laid on a table close to the cauldron that hung over an empty fire.

Ignoring everything else within the house the young woman approached the one thing she came here for, the Sanderson sister's grimoire that laid on its Book rest. She looked down at it once she reached it and then reached out to pick it up.

At that moment the eye of the book shot open and stared up at her. The young woman paused, gazing back at the book giving the eye a curved smile and proceeded to pick it up. She then turned, taking off the seal and opened the book.

After some time going through pages upon pages of spells in the book she finally found the one that she had been searching for.

She set the grimoire back down on the book rest took a packet of chalk that she had brought with her. She took one of the long sticks out and got down onto the floor and began to draw a large triquetra into the floorboards.

After about half an hour she had it completed. She stood back up and retrieved the grimoire from its book rest and brought it back over to the triquetra. She stood just inside it and looked down at the spell that she had opened.

**Infernos**_** Gate**_

_Hear these words, hear my cries_

_Return master evil's first born,_

_Let flesh be flesh and bone be bone_

_Back To a soul of black,_

_Bring death before me before my time_

_And so I call upon the Crone, _

_Let evil roam inside this home_

The young woman read the spell aloud inside the triquetra and she heard a strong cold breeze starting to come from out of the old houses fire place. The swept across the room until she felt it enter the triquetra until suddenly a shrill cry could be heard.

Brown dust started to ball together, forming a skeleton until muscle and flesh took over, teeth and a tongue appeared in the screaming mouth, eyes replaced empty sockets, hair started to form on their scalp going from grey to red and then black clothes started to form around them. When it was finally over the woman that had been formed gasped for breath, breathing heavily as she planted her hands down onto the ground, supporting herself.

"Welcome back to the land of the living, Winnie Sanderson," the young woman said quietly to the oldest sister of the Sanderson's.

Winnie Sanderson looked up at her with a cold smile plastered across her face.


End file.
